Diana's Adventures (Universal Studios Adventure!)
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: Another old story I wrote long ago.I DON'T OWN ALL THE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was in their rooms asleep until Diana barged in to every single one of their rooms and said "Come to the kitchen!There's a surprise!" everyone either yells at her or listen to her. Then everyone except Lopunny was waiting in the kitchen. Lopunny was too lazy to wake up so Diana got a bucket of water with ice and threw it at her while she was in bed. She chased Diana to the kitchen and that was when Diana made her announcement.

"What do you want Diana?"they all asked in confusion.

"Better not be one of your little pranks"said Christopher.

"It's not!"Diana said. "Well I won a contest which gave away free tickets to go to Universal Studios so we're all going!"

"YAY!"everyone cheered.

Lopunny ran to her room.

"Gotta get ready!"Lopunny said. "Universal California is close by!"

"About that!"Diana said. "It's not Universal California. It's Universal Orlando."

"Why?!"Lopunny asked in shock. "That's FAR!What's the difference anyways?!"

"Hey! The contest had tickets for Universal Orlando!It has Jaws and Harry Potter rides!That's the difference!"Diana yelled. "We're staying there for a few better pack."

"Fine..."Lopunny said angry for having to travel far.

Everyone started Gallade was packing, he seemed upset about something.

"What should I do?"he asked himself while and Skylar, Cici and Abby's boyfriends,walked in, listening to Gallade.

"I love Gardevoir..."he said to himself. "What do I do?"

"We'll help."said Zack.

Gallade turned around startled.

"It's sweet you love her."said Skylar.

Gallade blushed embarrassed that they know his secret.

"If you guys tell her..."he starts.

"We won't"said Zack. "We'll when you're on a ride next to Gardevoir you guys can have your first kiss there."

"I'm listening"said Gallade.

"Maybe during the night, under the 'll be there longer than midnight it's your chance" said Skylar.

"OK that'll work."said Gallade.

Xion was near the door went to Gardevoir's room afterwords, happy about was packing up.

"Hi Xion!"Gardevoir said. "Can you help me with packing?"

"Sure!"said Xion. "But I wanna tell you something important."

"If it's about lopunny..."Gardevoir started.

" did nothing stupid...That I know of."Xion said. "It's about Gallade."

Gardevoir blushed when Xion said Gallade's name.

"What about him?"Gardevoir asked weakly.

"Well I think he loves you..."Xion said quiet enough for no one to hear though the door like she did.

"What makes you think that?"she asked, blushing more.

"I heard do you love him back?"she asked.

"Well I'm not so sure..."Gardevoir said.

"I'll help to find a romantic place in Orlando, maybe you guys can be in a ride alone together at night in Universal and you guys will be under the stars at night and will have your first kiss."she said, who heard what Zack and Skylar said.

"How did you think of that?"asked Gardevoir.

"I'm a love doctor!"she said.

"Ah ok!"she said.

Everyone finished packing and was ready to were in the car ready to drove off to Orlando.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is everyone here?"asked Lopunny.

"YES!"everyone said.

"Then let's go!"said Lopunny driving.

Everyone is ion a bus that Lopunny got that gives bus tours to see famous people houses and she was in the front seat driving and there were 2 other seats in the front row where Regina and Ninetails are sitting else was in the back talking and are super excited about the trip.

"I'm so glad my brother's gone!"said Diana.

Dan crawled out from under the seat.

"Yo sis!"he said.

"AHHHHH!"Diana yelled jumping from her seat.

"What's going on?!"Lopunny asked, turning around.

"My big brother Dan is here!"Diana yelled. "Well bro!I don't have enough tickets so you can't come!"Diana said laughing but then she noticed that she had an extra ticket.

"Are you kidding me?!"she yelled.

"I'll take that!"Dan said, taking the ticket from his little sister.

All Diana did was a face expression that looked both terrified and angry.

"You can't go to Universal unless you're dead..."said Diana.

"Why would I..."Dan started saying and then knew what Diana meant.

"AHHHHHH!"he yelled, running away from her.

"TOO LATE!"Diana yelled.

They both started chasing each other.

"OH NO!YOU GUYS!"yelled Regina.

"I know this might be a shocker that I might say this but be careful!"yelled Ninetails.

"Something could happen!"yelled Lopunny.

Zack was near the door on the back of the bus and Diana used shadow ball to hit him, he dodged it and it hit the door and Gallade were near the door and they flew out.

"AHHHHHH!"they yelled and then flew out and the door got shut.

"OH NO!"Diana yelled.

Uxie, Mesprit and Azlef jumps off the car and yells out "WE'LL SAVE THEM!"and they were outside.

"LOPUNNY!STOP THE CAR!"yelled Regina.

Lopunny gets so nervous she presses the break so hard it breaks.

"OH NO!THIS IS BAD!"she yelled.

The car wasn't able to stop and everyone was only so close to leaving L.A. and suddenly the wind became insanely strong.

"WHOA!What's going on?!"Lopunny asked nervously.

"I don't know!"yelled Diana.

The wind was so strong, it hit the car and the car flew all the way from L.A. to in the car were screaming while flying insanely fast.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"everyone yelled.

"THIS IS CRAZY!"yelled Diana.

"LIKE DUH!"yelled Lopunny.

Then after a while everyone landed near the parking to car made a loud crash noise but it didn't explode and no one was harmed.

"Ohhh..."Diana woke up from what happened.

"Next time..."said Buneary as she was waking up. " the driving to me..."

"I get it..."Lopunny said as she woke up.

Everyone else woke up too


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Gardeovir and Gallade?"asked Lopunny worried.

"Don't you remember what happened?"asked Diana.

"Oh accident and Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf went to help"she said.

"Correct"said Diana.

Back at where the other 2 are 're passed out in the middle of thee road lost.

"Ohh..."Gallade got up.

He sees Gardevoir on the ground not moving.

"Gardevoir!Are you ok?!"he asked nervously.

"Yes...?"she asked, getting eyes sparkled when she got up and Gallade started blushing.

" look so..."he was about to say but stopped himself.

"What are we gonna do?We're lost"she asked.

"Not so should just go this way"he said, pointing to a direction of the road.

Where Mesprit and the others are at.

"Are you guys ok?"she asked, waking up.

"Yeah"her brothers said waking up.

"We gotta tract down Gardevoir and Gallade"she said.

Her brothers agreed and they tried to think of a plan.

With Lopunny and the 're in the park finding out if they should go to Universal Studios or Islands of Adventure.

"I'll go with Regina and Ninetails to Islands of Adventure, and the rest of you guys will go to Universal"Lopunny said.

"Deal!"everyone else said.

They entered the parks and Lopunny went of with her friends to where Jurassic Park is at.

"There it is!"said Lopunny.

"But it costs money,"said Ninetails.

"We'll sneak in!"said Regina.

"Got it!"the other 2 said.

They snuck into the ride. Hiding in the back went under the seats. Suddenly when they were all in there, they saw a female Glaceon in there.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"screamed Lopunny, Regina and Ninetails.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"the Glaceon screamed.

Everyone else in the ride heard the screams and got startled badly.

"Where did that come from?"everyone asked.

They started searching around the ride to see where that came from.

"Oh no we're doomed..."said Lopunny.


	4. Chapter 4

Lopunny, Ninetials, Regina and Glaceon are hiding in the ride trying not to get caught.

"Who are you?"asked Lopunny.

"I'm Glaceon.I couldn't get in the ride so I snuck in."said Glaceon. "But now we gotta try to no get caught!"

The girls hid in to the backseats where no one else sat so no one will be able to catch them. Then everyone started to think the screams were outside the ride inside of in the ride so they calmed down and the ride started.

" was close."said Regina.

"Too close."said Ninetails. "What ride is this again?"

"Jurassic Park."said Glaceon. "It's like the ending is the most entertaining part of all."

"Oh no!I just realized something!"said Lopunny.

"What?"the other three asked.

"At the ending there's a drop!We're right here in the backseat!What if we fly off?!"

"Don't worry."said Glaceon. "There's this bar thing that doesn't let anyone fall.

The girls realize that there's no bar thing on the backseat.

"I guess that's the reason no one sat here..."said Lopunny. "Let's move"

Suddenly a dinosaur popped out just when Lopunny was getting up and spit water at covered her mouth so she won't scream or they'll get sits back down.

"That thing sprayed me!"said Lopunny.

"That's kinda of a good thing."said Glaceon.

"Why?!"asked Lopunny sharply.

"Because if you got out, we would've been caught!"

"Oh"

Then suddenly they started entering this place like in the Jurassic Park was a cage underneath them and looked like it was gonna of the girls never even been to Jurassic Park was their first only learned about it online.

"WHOA!"the girls yelled and ducked.

Suddenly the girls entered the place like they're supposed to in the are lights and stuff in there.

"That was close.I wonder when we fall"said Lopunny.

After a short while the ending of the ride was about to were alarms, lights flashing everywhere, smoke, and then everyone heard a and the others got up to take a look.

"Ummmm...is that supposed to happen."asked Lopunny.

"I think it does"said Glaceon.

Then the girls saw that they were about to have a fall.

"Umm I do realize that we don't have the bar thing like everyone else."said Lopunny

"What if we fly off...?"asked Regina.

"Well..."Glaceon started.

But suddenly they were about to saw the T-Rex close by and they started falling!

"AHHHHHHHH!"everyone screamed.

"THIS IS INSANE!"yelled the girls.

Then a huge splash happened and everyone landed and everyone got completely wet.

"WHOA!"everyone yelled.

Then the ride ended and everyone got out and Lopunny and the girls snuck out.

"Dang that was some ride..."said Lopunny.

"Yeah the ending is crazy!"said Regina.

Back where Diana and the others are 're riding the mummy ride.

"WHOA!"everyone screamed.

"THIS IS INSANE!"yelled Cici.

"AND FUN!"yelled Abby.

"What's the next part?"asked Lola.

"Well..."said Diana.

Then suddenly everyone heard a freaky dude, fire popped out and everyone started falling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"everyone screamed.

"WHY CAN'T LOPUNNY AND THE REST BE HERE?!"yelled Glameow.

Then the ride ended and everyone saw a dude on a said hoped that you enjoyed the ride and then he yelled for a cup of coffee.A hand gave it to thanked him and realized what it was and screamed and the screen went black.

"I really wish Lopunny and the others were here for that!"said Glameow.

"No kidding!"said the others.

Meanwhile with Gardevoir and Gallade.

"Man we don't even know where we are..."said Gallade. "Any ideas Gardevoir?"

There was no answer.

"Gardevoir, sweetie?"he asked.

Still no answer.

He turned around and saw Gardevoir completely sad.

"I can't believe we're lost Gallade"she said almost crying. "I mean we don't even know where we might never find the others!"

"Gardevoir..."he said getting started walking towards her.

"I know this is bad but we can't give up."Gallade said leaning towads her.

"I guess you're right"she started leaning towards each almost they heard a voice.

"YOU GUYS!"yelled one that sounded familiar.

They turned around and it was Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf.

"I guess there really was hope!"said Gardevoir hugged blushed and then smiled.

"I'm glad you guys are ok!"said Mesprit.

"We've been looking for you guys!"said Uxie.

"Let's get to the others!"said Azelf.

Then they all teleported to was dark at was a beautiful night.

Back with Lopunny and the other crazy 're about to enter a water ride when you ride this log had a great time and then started falling.

"WHOA!"they yelled.

Then they got wet and because Lopunny was in front of the others, she accidentally had her mouth open while falling and got water in her mouth.

"AW MAN!"she yelled.

Everyone started laughing and then the ride went to another water were in it with a bunch of was this one guy who got wet so much there was this one time when he was the ONLY one who got and the girls couldn't help it but laughed at after laughing they got wet.

"HA!WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?!"he said, he got sprayed and was the only one wet.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!"everyone laughed.

After getting insanely wet they got off the ride and went to where the Harry Potter ride is line was INSANELY long!The girls got mad and then decided to sneak in.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment when Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf are walking with Gardevoir and Gallade. They're about to enter the park but they don't know which one to go to.

"I'll go with my brothers to Universal and you two can go to Islands Of Adventure!Got it?", saqid Mesprit.

"Got it!" they said.

Mesprit and the other two entered Universal and they tried to find Diana and the others.

"Where are they?"Mesprit said to herself.

With Diana and the 's with Cici and Abby riding a roller coaster called Hollywood Rip Ride 're already in the others already left the park they were leaving to the park, they went to go hang out near the parking lot.

"Yay!This is gonna be fun!"said Diana, in the front row with Cici and Abby.

Cici starts praying.

"Please let me live though this!I haven't experienced a lot of things in the world!"said Cici.

"Calm down Cici!"said Abby.

Suddenly everyone fell and started screaming, even Abby.

Then after the ride ended they got off.

"And you told me to calm down?!"asked Cici.

"She has a point Abby, you told her to calm down"said Diana.

"It was my first time on the ride ok?!"said Abby. "Our picture wouldn't have been that bad"

They see the picture and everyone looked like complete idiots, especially Abby.

"I stand corrected..."said Abby.

Back where Lopunny, Regina, Ninetails and Glaceon are 're about to enter the Hulk ride.

"We're sneaking in!"said Lopunny.

The girls snuck in and were in the back.

"Have any of you guys ever rode this?"asked Glaceon.

The girls shook their heads and said no.

"I haven't either!"she said.

"Oh great we didn't even look it up online!"said Lopunny.

Then the whole ride started and it was started screaming and going the ride ended, everyone got out and saw the horrible picture.

"This is the first time I looked horrible in this picture!"Lopunny yelled.

"There is 2 more rides I wanna go on..."said Glaceon.

The girls walked to go to the Spider Man ride.


	6. Chapter 6

Lopunny and the girls make it to the Spiderman ride and then the part where Spiderman pops up comes.

"Whoa!" yelled Lopunny. "Didn't see that coming!"

The part in 1:20 pops up.

"Whoa!How many more surprises will there be?!" Lopunny said and turned around and sees Diana, Cici, Abby, Buneary, Glameow and Lola.

"AHH!" yelled Lopunny, Regina, Ninetails and Glaceon.

"AHH!" yelled Diana, Cici, Abby, Buneary, Glameow and Lola.

"What are you all doing here?!" asked Lopunny, in shocked.

"Riding this ride what did you think we were doing?" said Diana.

"Are why would you scream?" asked Cici.

"We weren't expecting you guys and I thought you guys were still in Universal Studios instead of Islands of Adventure" said Lopunny

"We decided to come here" said Abby.

While they were talking, the part in 1:30 happens.

"AHHH!" they all screamed.

"Didn't see that coming!" Lopunny yelled.

"This day is just full of surprises isn't it?!" said Regina.

The spinning around part happens.

"Whoa!Whoa!Whoa!" they all screamed.

After a while the part in 2:00 happens.

"Eek!" yelled Lopunny.

"I know right?!Looks so real!" said Lola.

"We are wearing 3D glasses!" said Abby.

The part in 2:11.

"AHH!" screamed Lopunny.

"Dang you scream a lot!" yelled Glameow.

"You were screaming too!" yelled Lopunny.

"Not as much as you!"

"Why you little-"

The part in 2:53 starts happening.

"Huh?"

We see the part in 3:20 happen.

"OMG!" yelled Lopunny and Glameow at the same time.

The falling part in 3:34 happens.

"AHHH!"everyone screams.

Then after a short while the ride girls walk out and see that it's midnight.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Diana.

Then they notice a place that has a lot of flashing lights like a concert and sees everyone else there.

"Let's go there!"said Lopunny.

They all walk there.


	7. Chapter 7

Lopunny and her friends goes exactly to where the concert is allowed to sing there it's like a karaoke thing.

"Diana I think you and some of your friends should sing it should be just you, Cici and Abby" said Lopunny.

"Well ok" said Diana.

Diana and the other 2 walks up and signs up for the karaoke the girls walk up to the stage.

"I know what we should sing!" she said excitedly.

The music for the song Remedy starts and the girls are beginning to sing.

"I can see you stalking like a predator, I've been here before. Temptation calls like Adam to the apple, But I will not be caught" sang Diana.

"Cuz I can read those velvet eyes and all I see is lies" sang Cici and Abby.

The girls started singing all together.

"No more poison, Killing my emotion, I will not be frozen, Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh! Stop stop preying, Cuz I'm not not playing ,I'm not frozen! Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh"

"Move while you're watching me ,Dance with the enemy, I've got a remedy" sang Diana.  
"Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh" sang Cici and Abby.  
Move while you're watching me, Dance with the enemy, I've got the remedy" sang Diana.  
"Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh" sang Cici and Abby.

"Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope, All I've got's the floor, Yeah, you can try but I've found the antidote, Music is the cure," sang Diana.

"So you can try to paralyze, But I know best this time" sang Cici and Abby"

They sing together again.

"No more poison, Killing my emotion, I will not be frozen, Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh! Stop stop preying,Cuz I'm not not playing,I'm not frozen,Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh"

"Move while you're watching me,Dance with the enemy,I've got a remedy" sang Diana.  
"Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh" sang Cici and Abby.  
"Move while you're watching me,Dance with the enemy,Here is my remedy" sang Diana.  
"Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh" sang Cici and Abby.

"La-da, da-da, la-da, la-da, da-da-da, Da-da, da-da, da-da-da-da, la-da" they all sang.

"And when the music fades away,I know I'll be okay,Contagious rhythm in my brain,Let it play" Diana sang.

"No more poison, Killing my emotion, I will not be frozen, Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh, Stop stop preying, Cuz I'm not not playing, I'm not frozen, Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh" they all sang.

They all start doing a dance and lights shoot up.

"Move while you're watching me, Dance with the enemy, I've got a remedy" sang Diana.  
"Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh" sang Cici and Abby.  
"Move while you're watching me, Dance with the enemy, Here is my remedy" sang Diana.  
"Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh" sang Cici and Abby.

"Move while you're watching me, Dance with the enemy, I've got a remedy" sang Diana.  
"Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh" sang Cici and Abby.  
"Move while you're watching me, Dance with the enemy, Here is my remedy" sang Diana, Cici and Abby.  
"Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh" sang Diana and the girls do a cool pose.

Everyone in the crowd starts cheering.

"Now time for a song that's not even in English!" said Diana.

Cici and Abby looks at her in a confused way.

"HUH?"they said.

"I sing pretty good in Spanish" she said.

"Sing the song in an English version" said Cici. "It'd be easier."

"Fine!"

The song Las Divinas Gasolina turns on and the girls sing it in an English version.

"Nobody gets past this corner, it is the divines who rule in here, because we are fuel  
fuel, for real!" they sang.

"Everybody knows who rules this school, because we are cool people, people who feel, with warm blood, who want to make themselves heard" sang Diana.

"Whatever, ugly girls can't get in here, for you to see, I'll show you, look at that ugly girl, there's another ugly girl, they can't get in here" sang Diana.

"Nobody gets past this corner, it is the divines who rule in here, because we are fuel  
fuel, for real" the girls sang.

"We dance well, you know? Dance, dance, and a lot of dance, what your heart asks for, your heart, your heart ,we will give to you" sang Diana.

"The divines, the divines, shine, shine like stars, get out ugly girls, get out ugly girls  
there's no room for you" sang Diana"

"Nobody gets past this corner, it is the divines who rule in here, because we are fuel  
fuel, for real" the girls sang 4 times."

"Fuel, for real. Fuel, for real." they sang and then fireworks started shooting up.

Everyone cheers for them. They get a trophy for singing very good and everyone started celebrating and after all of that they left to LA again, hoping to return to Universal again someday.


End file.
